godkings_archivefandomcom-20200216-history
Mawpaths
''To the unfortunate kingdoms that lie in the path of a Mawtribe, the chaotic, headlong momentum of the ogors’ advance might seem entirely random. In fact, if one is to view these migratory routes from afar, a terrifying pattern emerges – that of a great mouth, chewing its way through the Mortal Realms. ''Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 Origins of the Mawpaths ... Ultimately, Gorkamorka tired of doing the God-King’s bidding and embarked upon a wild and directionless rampage across the Mortal Realms. The ogors eagerly followed after their frenzied deity, carving great furrows through the realms as they indulged their gluttony to the full. The ogors called these migratory routes Mawpaths and were guided on their pilgrimage by the magic of the Butchers. The Feast Cycles Each of the Mawtribes long ago claimed a stretch of sacred ground as its own, often a mountainous retreat or subterranean complex. Known as Gluttholds, ... At the culmination of its migratory conquests, a Mawtribe returns to its ancient Glutthold carrying vast hauls of flesh and gore gathered from its raids. This bounty is poured into immense bubbling cauldrons, and thousands of ogors feast, fight and give praise to the Gulping God in a great celebration of virility that births the next generation of ogors. Such is the potency of this festival that the Mawtribe’s Butchers channel its power to tear the gory morass of the feasting pits open like a clotted scab. A magical portal forms from the piles of coagulated gore, which leads to a new and untouched feeding ground. Thus does the Mawtribe embark upon a fresh Mawpath, each subsequent migration more devastating and further reaching than the last. After the Necroquake In the aftermath of the catastrophic necroquake and the formation of the Shyish Nadir, many of the ancient Mawpaths have been thrown off course, buffeted by the winds of amethyst magic sweeping across reality. The traditional cycle has been disrupted, as fertile lands are transformed into barren deserts of ash and supplies of meat spoil and turn rancid. An ogor can survive on anything, of course – even dirt and sand if necessary – but such offerings do not satiate the boundless hunger of Gorkamorka. Butchers and Slaughtermasters grumble and frown as they stir their half-empty flesh-cauldrons, muttering that this dire situation was caused by the ogors’ blasphemous lack of appetite. They urge their Tyrants ever onwards and direct many smaller warglutts away from the Mawpath into occupied lands, hoping that by spreading the trail of devastation they might atone for the Mawtribes’ failure. As a result of this disruption, the Mawtribes have quickened the pace of their march, overwhelming free cities and Chaos bastions alike and even attacking their fellow children of Gorkamorka when other food is scarce. The growing power of Nagash has also found the ogors locked in battle with his undead legions. Deathrattle phalanxes and frozen throngs of shambling Deadwalkers are hardly the prey that the raiders desire most, but in these dark times, many Alfrostuns and warglutts have survived only by feasting upon the offal of the long dead. This has brought the ogors into conflict with Nagash’s elite warriors, the Ossiarch Bonereapers.